


Blown away

by PengiBaer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, and cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengiBaer/pseuds/PengiBaer
Summary: Just Yanjun and his pickup line





	Blown away

He was beautiful, silently sitting there sipping his coffee while he was typing on his laptop, completely unaware of the attention he was getting. Yanjun leaned his face on the palm of his hand, utterly fascinated by the person sitting just a few tables away. Would it be creepy if he suddenly approached him? What would he even say? Will he_  
“__and Yanjun here thinks he can get anyone with his bad pickup lines.”  
Yanjun sighed, not this again.  
“Not that I’m not flattered that you always find time to talk about me but do you really have nothing else to talk about?”  
“Well you’re a fun topic.” Zhangjing said while Xingjie nodded in affirmation.  
“I have to let you know that I can get anyone to date me perfectly fine.”  
“Right.”  
“I bet I can charm anyone here in this café with my sweet words.”  
Both his friends bursts out in laughter, “Yeah sure. Sweet words!”  
“They never work Yanjun, people want to literally face palm when they hear your sweet talk. Best case scenario is that they just laugh.”  
“They laugh because they like it.”  
Zhangjing and Xingjie looked at each other with exasperated expressions.  
“Hey I’m serious just tell me who I should go to.”  
“What about this, you say your pick up line loudly and then you go to the person who laughs.” Xingjie said and then added in a quieter voice “ _if_ anyone laughs.”  
“Okay then.” He looked at the boy across from himself, what could he say?  
“Where are you looking at? Hurry up!”  
“Okay I thought of something.” Yanjun looked away from the boy and said “Did you fart? ’cause you blew me away!!”  
He looked at the people around him who were watching him with ‘what the hell is wrong him?’ written clearly across their faces when suddenly his eyes landed on the pretty boy. He was laughing. He was _laughing_.  
He heard Xingjie say “Look someone is laughing.” But his voice was distant as Yanjun’s focus was only on the boy.  
“Okay then I’m going.”  
“Wow you really are.”

“Hey.”  
The boy looked up at him with his pretty eyes. “Hello?”  
“Can I sit here?”  
“Um sure.”  
“I’m Yanjun.”  
“Zhengting. Um…Can I help you with something?”  
“You laughed.”  
Zhengting’s eyes widened “Did I disturb you? I’m so sorry.”  
Yanjun stared at him while the boy was mumbling to himself “I thought I was laughing quietly though.”  
“No! I just…” he took a deep breath “You laughed at my pick up line. That means you liked it right?”  
Now he seemed down right confused “Pick up line? Did you use a pick up line on me?”  
“No I said it a while ago, before I came to your table, and you laughed.”  
His face lit up “Oh Yeah! I was just reading a comedy manga, do you want to see?” he turned his laptop towards Yanjun “See! This part is really funny.”  
Yanjun quickly scanned the page and sure it was funny but he was trying to save face here. He let out a somewhat awkward laugh “Yeah that’s pretty funny.” His heart kind of melted when the boy beamed at him. He shook his head “So you didn’t hear me say it?”  
Pretty boy shook his head “No. Was it directed at me? You can say it again.”  
“Will you go out with me?”  
“W_What?”  
“Go out on a date with me.”  
“Why?”  
“The same reason people date?”  
“How can you even like me without knowing me?”  
Yanjun sighed but kept his smile since his friends were watching him.  
“You are right. I don’t know you but I still liked you since you walked in, we could get to know each other if you agreed to go on a date with me.”  
Zhengting seemed to be thinking about it so it must be a good sign. “Alright.”  
Yanjun beamed at him “You won’t regret it.”  
“Okay now that I agreed, tell me why those two people haven’t stopped staring since you sat here.”  
Yanjun groaned and looked at Xingjie and Zhangjing to give them a dirty look. They quickly looked away but their grin showed how they were satisfied that they were noticed by Zhengting.  
“Well there might have been a bet.” He saw the other boy frown so he quickly added “But I was going to ask you out anyways! It just became a reason to approach you sooner.”  
Zhengting nodded slowly “If you’re only asking me out for the show, I could act as your date infront of them.”  
“No. I really want us to go on a date.”  
“Okay then. Let’s tell your friends.”  
“What? Why? They’re awful!”  
Zhengting grinned “Didn’t you just say you approached me because of them?”  
Before Yanjun could protest, he has already gathered his notes and his laptop and was ready to go. He groaned but walked towards his friends anyways.  
“You know I didn’t plan on letting you meet them until like maybe three years from now.” Yanjun said as they sat beside Zhangjing and Xingjie, making Zhengting laugh. He smiled in victory and continued “But anyways, this short guy is Zhangjing and this one is Xingjie also known as Huba.” Receiving deathly glares in return from both guys mentioned.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Zhengting.”  
“Did you actually agree to go out with this weirdo?” Zhangjing asked in wonder after he was finished with giving Yanjun the stink eye.  
Zhengting looked at Yanjun thoughtfully before smiling “He doesn’t seem that bad.”  
“Just give it a few weeks and you’d know.”  
Yanjun died a little inside when Zhengting tilted his head and smiled at him cutely.  
“Hmm we’ll see.”

 

 

 

_A few weeks later_

“Hey ZhengZheng, do you have band-aids?”  
“Why? Did you hurt yourself falling for me again?”  
“OhMyGod! Lin Yanjun, I think you found your soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;_;  
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pengibaer)


End file.
